


The fighter's misadventures

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Bromance, Cabins, Confidence, Courage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dorms, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Handcuffs, Hardwork, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Optimism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Road Trips, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Body, Swordfighting, Teen Crush, Tournaments, True Love, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In an alternate world that's a bit different from our own exists a new species of Humans called the Genophane beings with the ability to summon weapons known as Phantasms in this world there are many Genophane who use their Phantasms for good hence why many Academy's exist to train them in how to use them for that very purpose. In one particular Academy known as Rugenaka Academy there is a student known as Masaru Otagawa who while he is a genius at identifying a Phantasms abilities he is sorely lacking in any impressive combat abilities but that's not going to stop him from doing good deeds and helping others out.So begins a tale of friendship, romance, adventure and Masaru being to good a boy.





	The fighter's misadventures

**Bold for thoughts and change in pov _italics for Phantasms, Explanations and other abilities_**

**Masaru's pov**

**At the Otagawa residence**

*Beep* *beep* I muttered "oh it's not time"  **wait a minute** I shot up shouting "I'M GONNA BE LATE" I shot out of bed as I grabbed some toast saying "Mom I've gotta get dressed where's my stuff ahaha" she said "over there" I grabbed my clothes and shot back up to get dressed  **I can't be late not today of all days** once I got my toast and clothing I moved at lighting speeds to get ready.

Once I got ready I shot out and ran to grab the train with my suit case flying about  **come on come on come on** while I tried to keep my clothing on for my outfit I was wearing a black v neck t-shirt my so called signature grey leather jacket on top of it while finishing it off with some casual pants and shoes while running I heard a very familiar voice say "Masa hey" I said "Ao hey" me and Aogami gave eachother a high five while he said "sleep in huh" I told him "I didn't sleep in my bed held me hostage" he laughed as we walked onto the train the guy before me is Aogami Okumura my best friend and hopefully my classmate at Rugenaka Academy the school we're going to, Aogami himself is a guy of average height with crimson waist length hair while wearing a black long coat that gave off a punk like vibe while finishing off his outfit with an orange turtleneck t-shirt.

Eventually me and Aogami arrived at school as he said "we're here at last" I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the school **I've heard so many great things about this place** Aogami then said "your drooling again" I told him "am not" I folded my arms making him laugh while we walked in to try and find out class register, while wading through the crowd I eventually found the board as Aogami said "now then let's see" we both looked over it seeing out class:

  1. Kaito Fujiwara
  2. Katase Shinra
  3. Eleanor Adams 
  4. Clive Davis
  5. Johnathan Bluesier
  6. Masaru Otagawa
  7. Seto Kujo
  8. Aogami Okumura
  9. Haru Saten
  10. Daichi Saten
  11. Jacob Kilgrave
  12. Oswald Lane 
  13. Stephanie Sarutobi
  14. Yukari Midori
  15. Adam Eden 
  16. Noriko Ondelmen
  17. Eve Bluesier
  18. Marie Eulogy 
  19. Ageha Nara
  20. Miyuki Mihabya



I jumped for joy knowing we were together as Aogami said "calm down buddy haha" he patted my shoulder as we walked to class.

* * *

After a bit of a walk to find our class me and Aogami eventually did find till we opened the door saying "WHAT THE HELL" you see everyone was just causing a mess throughout the class such as throwing paper planes, pencils and erasers but book as well Aogami said "did we get the right room" I nodded as we ventured in no knowing of the mess the next five years were going to be oh I never did introduce myself my name's Masaru Otagawa and this is the tale of how I became the greatest warrior of all and how I saved the world time and time again.

 


End file.
